The global demand for crops and agricultural products, both for food and for medicinal or industry uses, will continue to increase throughout the 21st century. One potential solution to increase output is the use of automated indoor farming techniques to grow crops in smaller areas with higher efficiency. However, such systems are typically expensive to construct and implement, complex, and difficult to scale. Furthermore, they are typically labor intensive and inflexible—a system optimized for a certain plant product may not be capable of growing alternative plant products without significant and expensive reengineering.